Overprotective Parents
by TwoStrangeGirls
Summary: Tired of Poseidon and Athena s constant bickering, the gods come up with a soulution: Spying on their kids!
1. Chapter 1

"Your son is not worthy of my daughter!" Athena yelled.

Poseidon sighed and shook his head, while the other Olympians moaned. This was a daily problem lately.

"Athena, it is your daughter who is not worthy of my son." Posidon said. "And it doesnt matter anyway, they`re probably fighting as we speak. They`ll break up soon enough. Teenagers always do."

Aphrodite spoke up, outraged. "Percy and Annabeth are one of my favorite couples. And they get along just fine, thank you Poseidon!"

"Aphrodite," Athena said, "What does this have to do with you?"

"I am the goddess of love! This is my specialty! And you two have no right to get in their way!"

Zeus sighed. "Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, please sit down. I`d like to go just one day without listening to you three argue about those children!"

The other gods nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I`ve got an idea!" Apollo said.

Everyone looked at him, not expecting anything worth hearing. Apollo rarely said anything intellegent.

"Why dont we use Hephestaus TV? We could watch all of our children and see how they`re doing. That way, Poseidon and Athena will see if they`re kids are getting along, and we can do the same!"

Everyone had to agree that it was a decent idea. But could Hephestaus program the TV to do that? And wouldnt it be like spying on they`re children?

"Well," Demeter said, "I guess it`s worth a shot."

All of the Olympians agreed.

"So it`s settled. Hephestuas, can you-" Zeus began, but Hephestaus was already on it.

He wheeled a TV from a supply closet and fiddled witth the wires. Then he looked up and said, "It`s ready."


	2. Percy and Annabeth

They agreed to first watch Percy and Annabeth, because that was what started the spying game. The screen showed a black haired boy leaning up a stone wall, which seemed to be a cliff or something. He was gazing out at the sea.

Annabeth came and stood beside him. He smiled when he saw her and and wrapped his arms around her. They stood in silence for a while until Annabeth reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love the ocean." Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Obviously. Your dad owns it."

He grinned down at her. "That`s not the only reason. It kind of reminds me of you."

She arched an eyebrow. "I`m not sure if I like being compared to a body of water. But go on. How does the ocean remind me of you?"

"It`s unstoppable." He said. "Once it`s doing something, there`s nothing you can do about it."

"Wow. Of all things, you think of me as stubborn."

He tightened his grip around her and kissed her head. "You know, I wasn`t finished. I was going to say the sea`s beautiful."  
>A blush formed on Annabeth`s cheeks. She laid her head back on his chest. The couple was happy together. That was clear.<p>

"I love you." Percy whispered.

A shocked look crossed Annabeth`s face, but quickly vanished as she murmered, "When did you decide this, Seaweed Brain?"

"A long time ago." He replied. "But that was more, you know, brotherly. This is...different."

She laughed. "I should hope so."

"It`s like, eight o clock." Percy said. "We should probably get going to the campfire."

She nodded and took his hand. They made thier way up the rocky part of the beach when Annabeth said, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."


	3. Cousins

Athena and Poseidon groaned. Aphrodite squealed and clapped. The rest of the gods were somewhat neutral about the whole thing.

"They`re kids." Athena said franticly, "They dont know what they`re talking about. They`re only sixteen!"

Aphrodite smiled widely. "Love doesnt have an age limit, Athena!"

Poseidon collapsed on his throne with a sigh. Apollo and Hermes were grinning at the two gods discomfort. Hades found it all somewhat amusing. Zeus was still upset about Poseidon breaking the oath. Demeter was grumbling about cereal. Artemis thought the whole thing was foolish.

"Okay!" Hermes yelled. "Shut up!"

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Who are we going to watch next?"

"How about my daughters, Katie and Miranda?" Demeter suggested.

"No way! Will Solace!" Apollo shouted.

"Jake Mason." Hephastus grumbled.

"I think we should watch Travis and Connor. Theyre very entertaining." Hermes said.

"Thalia!" Artemis chimed in. "That way, I can see my lueitenint and Zeus can see his daughter."  
>Everyone had to agree that she had a point. Hephaustus set up the T.V and an image of a girl with long, straight black hair came into view.<p>

"Take it!" She shouted.

A younger boy with the same black hair threw a package of something back to her. "No way! If we get caught, I`ll get in trouble!"

"Come on! I`ll give you the extra!" Thalia yelped. They were obviously in the Zeus cabin.

"No! It`s not worth a week of dish duty!" The boy shouted. He must have been about twelve.

She tossed it back to him. "I`ll get caught! You wont! Just take it, Nico!"

At that moment, the door opened revealing a centaur. Nico dove under a bunk bed with the bag before Chiron could see him.

"Thalia, you`re late for the campfire." Chiron said.

"Am I?" She asked. She looked at the watch on her hand. "Woah! I didn`t realize it was that late. I`ll be right out, Chiron."

"We are starting right now. You must be present." The old centaur said.

"Can I grab my jacket?"

Chiron nodded and turned to leave. As soon as the door closed, Nico rolled out from under the bed.

"I hate you." He muttered.

She snatched up the bag. "Yeah, well I`ve gotta find a jacket. And I don`t have one."

"No duh. It`s the middle of summer."

"Shut up!" She barked. "What do you want to do with this?"

"I`m not putting it in my cabin. Cabin inspection tomorow. I dont want to get caught." Nico said.

"Well I cant put it in here!" She protested. "I dont have anywhere to put it!"

"Yeah, well-" The twelve year old stopped and a smile formed on his face.

"What?" Thalia demanded. "Do you have an idea?"

Nico nodded. "You go to the campfire. I`ll be there in a little while."

"Okay, but tell me what your gonna do first."

Nico smiled evily. "I`m gonna deliver a big bag of candy to our dear cousin in the Posidon cabin."


	4. Like father, like son

"Awww!" Aphrodite cooed. "That wasnt romantic, but it was cute!"

"My son is friends with your daughter?" Hades asked Zeus.

He shrugged. "Apparently."

"They blamed it on Percy!" Poseidon growled.

"Chillax Uncle P." Apollo said. "That was funny."

"I agree." Hermes said. "I`m proud that they could smuggle a big bag of candy into camp."

"How are you proud of that?" Athena asked.

Hermes looked at her like she was insane. "Do you know who I am?"

"Nooo." Artemis said sarcasticly. "We`ve only known you for three thousand years."

Hermes stuck his tounge out at her.

"Arent you upset Artemis?" Demeter asked.

"No. Why would I be upset?" Artemis asked, looking puzzled.

"Cause your huntress was chillin with a dude." Apollo answered.

Artemis rolled her eyes at her brother`s immuturity. "No. Obviously, she thought of him as family. And the reason a gave her a break was so she could see her family and friends."

"Can we watch one of my kids?" Apollo pleaded.

"No!" Demeter cried. "Your kids are nothing compared to my children!"

Apollo hopped off his throne and grabbed Hephaustus`s arm. He started jumping up and down like a five year old. "Please! Please! Please! Please! Plea-"

"Fine!" Hephuastus boomed. He rolled his eyes. Even the gods were immature.

He pressed a button. "Which kid?"

"Will Solace! He`s my oldest at camp now! Seventeen already, can you believe that? I mean-"

"Shut up, Apollo!"

Will Solace was sitting on his bed, strumming a guitar. He had a bored look on his face.

"Bored!" He sung. "I`m so bored! Yes I`m so bored despite the many instruments that I hoard! My siblings call me a hoarder but I made it across the camp border! Yes I`m so bored!"

His twelve year old sister, Cat, stormed in and threw her bow on her bed angrily.

Will changed his tune. "Cat just threw her bow across the room! Ryan`s favorite underwear is Fruit of the Loom!"

Cat turned to him and looked at him like he was insane. "What`s wrong with you?"

"What`s wrong with _you_?"

"I asked you first. What`s wrong with you?"

"Your face is what`s wrong with me!" He huffed.

Cat swung her brown hair over her shoulder. "You have issues, Will."

"What time is it?" He asked her.

"The clock`s right there."

"Your face is right there!"

"That doesnt even make any sense!"

"You dont even make any sense!"

"What?" Cat asked, confused.

"I forgot what I said."

Cat rolled her eyes. "Will, are you okay? Your acting really wierd."

"Mabye the potatoes had something in them." He suggested.

"What potatoes?" She asked.

"The chocolate ones."

"I`ll be right back." Cat sighed.

"Cat just left the room! Mabye she has a...tumor! On her neck because she..."

He stopped singing because he then started laughing hystericly.

By the time Cat came back, with her fifteen year old sister, Sarah, Will was litterally foaming at the mouth.

"Is he rabid?" Cat asked.

Sarah shook her head. "I honestly don`t know. Will, shut up!"

He stopped laughing then pointed to the middle of the room. "Look at the gnome!"

Sarah blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Silly gnome. That`s not a platypus."

He then started laughing again.

Sarah looked at Cat. "What happened to him?"

"I dont know! I walked in and he was singing about bordom."

"Will, what have you eaten today?" Sarah asked.

Will looked up seriously. "Um, well I had some soup after dinner."

"What kind of soup? Who gave it to you?" Sarah questioned.

"Um, mushroom, I think. And Connor Stoll gave it to me."

"Figures." Sarah grumbled. "I`ll get you some-"  
>"Hey there Delilah what`s it like in New York City? I`m a thousand miles away but-"<p>

"Will!" Cat screamed.

"Oh my gods! The cops are coming! Everyone run!" Will got up and ran into the wall.

Sarah went into the bathroom and came out with a glass of water.

"Here." She said handing it to Will. "Drink it."

He obeyed, but after drinking about half he dropped it and let out a high picked scream.

"What?" Cat yelped. "What`s wrong?"

"The glass is made of snakes!" He shouted, screaming like a little girl.

"Oh, gods."


	5. Travis gets owned by a little girl

**This chapter is really short, sorry! I own nothing!**

**-Lucky**

The gods were rolling on the floor by the end of the video. Hermes shut up though, as soon as he saw Apollo`s face. The others stopped to watch.

"You," Apollo pointed a finger at Hermes. "Your son gave Will magic mushrooms?"

"I-I-I didn`t know, I swear!" Hermes defended.

"I`m going to knoch your immortal-"

"Langauge, Apollo!"

"To Tartarus!" he growled.

Artemis had to hold her brother back, with the help of Athena, Demeter, and Aphrodite. Hera stood by, ready to break up a fight if it came to it.

Ares smiled widely. How he loved war.

Zeus, Posidon and Hades lounged on their thrones.

"Hephaustus!" Artemis called desperately.

Hephaustus knew what she meant for him to do. He pressed a few buttons and the screen came to life.

"Miranda, your powers have to be controlled!" Katie Gardner scolded her younger sister.

"I`m sorry! I didnt mean to scare David into the lake! The tree just, I dont know it just blossomed as soon as I walked by it!"

Miranda`s dark brown hair was pulled back in a braid. Katie, who was four years older than her, at sixteen, was trying to teach her how to control her powers. Unfortunately, that didnt seem to be working.

"Plants are summoned to you." Katie explained. "You have to let them know that you have no need for them at certain times."

"I dont know how!" Miranda protested.

Katie sighed. "Listen, I know it`s hard to control your powers, but you have to learn sooner or-"

"Oh, Gardner!" A singsong voice rang through the Demeter cabin garden.

"Oh, Styx." Katie muttered.

The curly brown head of Travis Stoll came into view. "Move aside, kid."

He pushed Miranda behind him and smiled at a glaring Katie.

"Hey there Gardner." He said.

"What? No pranks? You didnt steal anything? Oh, Styx, you better not have stole anything!"

Katie threatened.

"Oh, _I_ didnt steal anything, Gardner. _You_ did."

"What?" The daughter of Demeter asked.

"You stole my heart!"

"Eww!" Miranda screeched from behind Travis.

"Eww! Is right, Miranda. Get out of here, Stoll. We both know your only here to clear something for a prank." Katie said.

Travis looked offended. "Me? Prank the beautiful Katie Gardner? Why, I would never do such a thing!"

"Get out of here, Stoll!"

But Travis didn`t move. Instead, he lashed out and grabbed a cowboy hat from the Demeter fence. He placed it on his head and smiled cockily. "There. I`m a cowboy now. Doesn`t that make me your dream-"

He was cut off by vines wrapping around him. The jostled him over to a nearby tree, where he was tied by the vines. Katie looked at Miranda, stunned. Miranda smiled proudly.

"Thank you, deformed powers." She said simply.


	6. Confession sucks

**I still, unfortunately, own nothing. But I do like puppies. Wow, that was random. Okay, as I`m writing this, I`m listening to The Ready Set, so dont blame me for any typos! Yes, I am one of those people who sing along to music obnoxiously loudly. I feel like I should say this to all you people under eleven out there: Dont do drugs, stay in school, eat your vegtables, and most importantly, always remember, the cow says moo.**

**~Lucky**

Hermes even laughed at that. He couldnt argue that his son deserved that. Apollo had stopped trying to murder him about halfway through.

"Hey!" Aphrodite yelped. "Hey, Hephaustus!"

Hephaustus looked at his wife. "What?"

"Can we watch my kids?" She asked.

"No."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because."

"Because why?"  
>"Because."<p>

"Heeeeephaustusssss!"

"What?"

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with suger and caramel and unicorns and glitter and-"

Artemis tackled her to the ground. "Shut up!" She growled.

Hephaustus had never been as grateful as was to the twelve year old goddess right now.

Ares was awfully quiet. Hephaustus turned to look at him, when he saw that he was passed out on his throne with drool seeping out of his mouth. How could Aphrodite date that? Hephaustus was much more charming.

He listened to the suggetions.

"Why dont we check out one of my sane children?" Apollo asked.

"You know, we really havent seen much of my kids." Hermes said.

"Oh, Thalia and Nico were funny! Lets watch them again!"

"Percy and Annabeth! Percy and Annabeth!"

"Nico!"

"Clarisse!"

"Travis and Connor!"

"Oh come on! Thalia and Nico were hilarious!"

"Let`s take a vote, shall we?" Hephaustus asked.

The shouting continued.

"I`ll take that as a no." He grumbled.

"Percy," Said a small voice. "Or Nico."

Everyone turned to look at a young girl. Hestia.

"I`m sorry." She said quietly. "Was I not invited?"

Artemis ran to her side. "Of course your invited, Hestia!"

The young goddess smiled. "Thank you, Artemis."

Everyone smiled fondly at Hestia.

"What was your suggestion, Hestia?" Hephaustus asked.

"Percy Jackson or Nico di Angelo." She said quietly.

"We`ve already seen them!" Aphrodite yelled.

"Maybe their up to something else!" Artemis said. Hestia was a close friend of hers.

"Well, mabye we should look at someone e-"

"What Hephaustus?" Artemis demanded.

"I-I mean, just give me a minute!"

Artemis smirked. Oh yeah. She totally ruled.

Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo, were, convienently, together. They sat in the Poseidon cabin watching something in front of them. Both looked extremely amused. There was a loud thump, and both boys burst out laughing.

A girls voice huffed. "See, Percy? If you lock me out, I`ll just go through the window!"

The face of Thalia Grace appeared, looking very satisfied.

"Good job, Thals." Percy said, "You can fit through a six inch window. And I think the only thing you succeeded at was falling on your face."

Nico fell off the bed he was laughing so hard. "Th-Thalia! Your insane!"

"Why thank you!" She dramaticly took a bow. "Your too kind!"

Nico stood up and place himself back beside Percy. Thalia, however, had been planning to sit there, and reasoned by pushing him off the bed.

"Thats not really nice, Thalia Grace." Percy said, wagging a finger at her.

"You`d better not use my last name again, Jackson." She growled, but quickly got over it. "I`m hungry!"

"We just ate a huge bag of candy!" Nico said, from the floor.

"That I got in trouble for." Percy grumbled. His cousins smiled widely at him.

"Oh my gods." Thalia said. "I seriously want a puppy."

"What?" The boys said together.

"I`m not really sure why I just said that. Hey! Lets play confession!"

"No!" Nico yelped. "I hate that game."  
>"Please! I love that game!" Thalia pleaded. "It`ll be fun!"<p>

"That games stupid." Percy said.

"Oh, come on!"

The boys looked at each other. "Fine."

"Yes! I`ll go first!" Thalia cheered. "Umm, my mom left me a bunch of inheritance, and as soon as I got the check, I lost my temper and blew it up."

The boys burst out laughing. "Wow, Thals." Nico said. "Thats pretty stupid."

"I know! Your turn, Percy!"

"Umm, in fourth grade, I glued myself to a desk and they had to call people to dettach my hand." He said.

"Seriously? You glued yourslef to a desk?" Thalia asked.

"Yup."

"My turn! As soon as I left camp after I got mad at Percy, I fell in a hole and had to have Lee Fletcher help me out." Nico said.

Thalia laughed. "Wow, Nico."

"Your turn, Thals!" Percy said exitedly.

"Oh, um, well, see, when I was little, um, I was one of those, um, you know..."

"No," Nico said, "We really dont."

"Patgrl."

"What?" Percy asked.

"Iwasapagentgirl."

"What?"

"I was a pagent girl!"

The boys went silent for a minute, then laughed harder than they probably ever had.

"You-were-a-pagent-girl?"

"Yes!" She replied angrily.

"Did you ever win anything?" Nico asked.

"Yes." Thalia grumbled.

Thier laughter could be heard in China.

"I hate confession." Thalia growled.


	7. Screwdriver

**I`m really sorry I havent updated lately! I was busy all week but I promise I`ll try harder to update more often. And I`m sorry about the lack of apostraphes. I don't like them, but because I love my readers, I will try to put them in. And to iluvcoffee123, thanks for pointing that stuff out. And what characters should I put in next? I`m having a writers block...I own nothing!**

**~Lucky**

Everybody looked at Zeus in amazement.

"Your daughter..." Hermes began, "Was a...child model?"

Zeus shrugged. "Apparently."

"It`s horrible that you didn't even know that!" Demeter scolded, "Eat some cereal!"

"I don't want any ce-" He was cut of by Frosted Flakes being shoved in his mouth.

The god of blacksmiths was interested in watching one of his own children. He pressed a button on his remote, and an image apeared on the screen.

Jake Mason hammered away at something. Was that a...Metal dog? Just as the boy reached for a screwdriver, another boy, who must have been about fourteen popped up. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Can I help you, Danny?" Jake asked the boy.

"I need your screwdriver."

Jake looked down at the object in his hands. "Sorry, pal. I`m kinda using it right now."

Danny shrugged and sat down. He stared at Jake for a while, until the older boy got uncomfortable.

"Danny?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you need anything else?" Jake stared at him, and Danny smiled from his spot on the floor.

"Nope."

Jake raised an eyebrow but continued his work. He turned around to get a wrench only to find Danny still sitting criss-cross on the floor, staring up at him.

"You done with the screwdriver yet?" Danny asked.

"No, actually," Jake replied causiously, "I`m going to need it in a minute."

Danny nodded. "Okay."

He didn't move from his spot on the floor.

Jake, who was somewhat creeped out, said, "Don't you have a screwdriver?"

"Nope." Danny smiled, like everything was just fine.

Jake turned around and his sister, Nyssa, was sitting on the floor as well. Her legs were crossed and she was staring at her brother expectantly.

"Ummm..." Jake started.

"Can I borrow your screwdriver?" She asked sweetly.

"I`m using it," He answered, "And Danny asked for it first."

"Oh. Okay."

She, like Danny, didn't move.

Jake got back to work on his metal mutt. He screwed the head on and felt breath on his back.

His nine year old sister, Natalie, was standing behind him.

"Let me guess," Jake said, "You want to use my screwdriver, too?"

She nodded.

"You'll have to wait in line. Danny and Nyssa need to use it, too."

"Okay."

She stared at him with wide eyes.

Jake nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Lane working trying to take his screwdriver.

"No!" He barked. "I'm using it!"

He snatched it from the other boy's hand and growled.

"But I need it." Lane whined. Oh yeah, very mature for a sixteen year old.

"You know what?" Jake yelled, "Fine! Fine, take the stupid screwdriver! I need a break anyway! I need a break from you freaks! All of you! Enjoy the screwdriver!"

With that, he stormed out of the cabin.

Nyssa smiled. "Good work guys. Now- wait, I forgot. Why were we trying to get Jake to leave the cabin?"

"Ummm..."

And that`s why Jake Mason`s suprise birthday party never happened.


	8. Facebook

**This is really important! Kind of. I'm trying something new. If you like my stories, and have a facebook, friend me. My name is Sadie Stories. Yes, very creative, I know. I`m still having a writers block so if you have any ideas I`d appreciate it. I`m also thinking about starting a new story. What if I combined the HoO and PJO characters to make a story? I probably wouldn't make Percy any older than sixteen or seventeen, even though I know he was almost seventeen in SoN. Should I add them into this story? Might be interesting... Alrighty then! Review! Give me story ideas! Friend me on facebook! And read my story, The Miller Chronicles!**

**~Lucky**


End file.
